harming innocents
by misterillmakeamanoutofyou
Summary: Gajeel Redfox is a business man that used to be part of a crime syndicate, Phantom Lord, but quit and started going straight at the encouragement of his brother Natsu. Phantom didn't want to let him go, and began to do everything they could to get him back. Gajeel made sure that they couldn't track his family, but that didn't mean innocents would stay out of the crossfire...


"What do you mean, the room hasn't been vacated yet?" Gajeel Redfox was tired and this new hassle was making him irritated. And when he got irritated, bad things tended to happen. So far on this _wonderful_ trip, his flight had been delayed for almost six hours, he had been forced to sit next to an obnoxious child _the entire way_ , and now that he was so close to a good night's sleep and home the next morning, it turned out his hotel room was _still_ occupied. When it should have been vacated that morning.

Gajeel tried his best not to growl at the terrified desk clerk. _It's not his fault_ , he reminded himself. _It's on whoever didn't check out this morning. It's their fault._

"I'm sorry, sir, but the person staying in your room did not check out on time. There was a do not disturb sign placed on the door, so the maids didn't bother to check. If you want, I can speak to the manager and he can check the room."

Sighing, Gajeel nodded. "That would be fine. And," he leaned forward against the desk, injecting a hint of menace into his voice. "I'd like to come with him."

The clerk squeaked. "Yes, sir, I'll see if that would be acceptable."

The manager appeared, took one look at Gajeel, and agreed at once that, yes, sir, if you would please come with me? Though he tried not to abuse it, Gajeel knew he had an intimidating presence. His pierced face, bushy hair, and fierce glower struck fear into many a heart. As he followed the sweating hotel manager, he wondered if perhaps he was laying it on a little thick, but then decided, _whatever. The man is going to be scared anyway, so it doesn't really matter._

The manager knocked on the door of room 308, calling out, "Miss MacGarden? Please open the door. This is the hotel staff." No response. "Miss MacGarden?" Still nothing.

"Just open the bloody door already." Gajeel's voice was a snarl.

"Yes, sir!" The manager pulled out the do not disturb sign and slipped in a key card. Gajeel shouldered past him and opened the door, stepping into the room. And he froze. _Crap. This is bad._

The room was a shambles and he could smell blood in the air. The chills that ran down his spine spurred on instincts he thought long dormant. He turned to the manager and rapped out harsh orders. "Call the police. Tell them that there is a possibility of a homicide. And tell them to get here fast." The manager just stared at him in increased terror. "Go, man! Ask for Officer Macao. And if they ask who called, tell them it's Gajeel Redfox. Now get!" He bellowed this last part and the man got.

Muttering under his breath about idiots, he surveyed the room closely. Papers were strewn across the floor. He stooped and picked up a random handful.

 _With fairy light steps, the girl danced across the open floor. As she swooped and turned, she imagined she really had wings..._

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. This seemed like the sort of stuff a child would read. Was the last occupant of the room a writer?

Right, the occupant. He had to find her. Where was she? Clearly not in the small sitting room covered in paper, so Gajeel carefully examined the rest of the room. When he hit the bedroom, he found her.

 _No. This isn't right_ , where the first thoughts in his head as he stared at the girl. She was tiny. Standing up, she would barely come to his shoulders. A blanket had been haphazardly thrown over her. Why, he didn't know. To cover the beating her body had received? Her blue hair was loose as she lay on her back, face to the ceiling. She looked like a downed goddess. Gajeel was never one for flights of fancy, (too practical by nature), but he felt this was justified. A tiny blue fairy struck down with a peaceful look on her face.

Her face. Gajeel knelt next to her and touched her blood-covered face. He jolted back, shock and a hint of relief seeping through. Her face...was warm. He threw back his head and shouted with relief.

"Redfox? What is it?"

"She's still alive. In bad shape, but alive. Whoever did this did a number on this poor girl." He spoke over his shoulder to Officer Macao, who had just come in. Macao was an old pal of his, one of the few friends he had had on the right side of the law when he was on the wrong a few years ago. Gajeel trusted him. Macao knelt next to him.

"You have any guesses?"

Gajeel chewed on his lip. "Yeah, but they aren't good ones. You got here fast."

Macao shrugged. "You called and I was nearby. When you call, something big is about to go down. So, give me your best shot. I need all the help I can get on this one."

Gajeel looked at him grimly. "Best guess from the state of the room: they weren't gunning for her. They were after me. She's just collateral."

"You're right. I don't like it." Macao covered his face with a hand. He sighed and rose. "Why?"

"Think about it. I was supposed to be in this room before now, but my flight was delayed. They must have been waiting for me, but got her instead." The pierced man growled. "I would rather it have been me. She doesn't look like a fighter and I brought her harm from just coming here." An innocent caught by an old enemy of his. He hated it. This was his fault. The blood of this girl would be on his hands if she died. His hands curled into fists. He didn't know for sure, but he had a pretty good guess as to who was after him. _And_ who would go to such extreme measures to incapacitate or kill him.

Macao gestured for him to move so the paramedics could get to the young woman. Gajeel brushed a lock of blue hair off her face and rose, stepping to the side. She looked so weak and broken.

As the paramedics lifted Miss MacGarden onto a stretcher, the blanket that had been covering her fell away. It revealed her bare abdomen. Gajeel froze and told them to stop. He moved closer, hardly daring to breath. Had whoever attacked this tiny woman not stopped at beating her? What else had they done? The bushy haired man crouched and looked.

 _He actually stopped breathing._

For there, emblazoned on the girl's stomach in her own blood, was the mark of Phantom Lord. There were no words, but Gajeel got the message loud and clear.

 **We can get your girl, Redfox. This is a warning. We're coming for you next.**

 _She was in my room. They must have thought we are together and targeted her to hurt me. What kind of sick monsters hurt a woman for no reason? And just to get at me. Even though I don't know her, this still affects me._

No. He would not allow her to be hurt because of him again. Not if he could help it.

He stepped back, but not before covering her torn shirt with his own dress shirt. The paramedics picked up the stretcher and left the room. Gajeel crossed his brawny arms over his chest.

"What is her name?"

Macao looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You came charging to the rescue and you don't even know who she is?"

"I didn't come charging to the rescue. It was purely selfish reasoning on my part. And you didn't answer my question."

"Levy MacGarden."

Gajeel nodded absently. "Give me the info and I'll go see her tomorrow. I need to make some calls first."

"Are you really sure that's the best idea? If your guess is right, she was attacked because of you."

"I know!" Gajeel snarled. He didn't need Macao rubbing that fact in any deeper. "I know," he repeated, suddenly exhausted. He rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm going to gather up her things and have them sent to the hospital. And there is no way I'm staying here tonight."


End file.
